


Bad Dreams

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Bad Dreams

You usually didn’t mind too much when Jimmy was away on these tours, but this time everything felt different. Maybe because it was the first one he’d been on since you got married? Maybe because it was the first one he’d been on since you told him you were pregnant? Maybe because it was the fact he was so far away for this one? Who knew. All you knew was that you couldn’t focus on anything for longer than a few minutes before your mind started to wonder what he was doing.

The nights were the worst. Every night since he left you’d had the same scary, terrifying nightmare that something went wrong in one of his matches and he was never coming home. You’d never tell him about the nightmares. You knew he’d probably just laugh and say that your hormones were just messing with you if you did, besides he’d be home tonight, so what was the use of worrying? The nightmares would probably stop once he was home, right?

Wrong!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jimmy had made it home safe, he’d ordered take out so you didn’t have to cook, you watched a movie together, and other things. You’d felt relaxed and managed to fall asleep pretty easily with your head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing you to sleep… That’s when it started.

**_You watched open mouthed from ringside as Marty threw Jimmy towards the chairs lined up in the ring. You knew something was wrong the second Jimmy landed on the chairs. He’d landed wrong, his neck twisted. You were sure you heard something snap over the crowd. He wasn’t moving…_ **

_**“Jimmy!” you were screaming. “JIMMY!”** _

_**Your heart was pounding in your chest as you watched helplessly at the ref checking on him… The ref crossed his arms in front of him. Jimmy was hurt. You slid into the ring and scrambled across to him. Screaming.** _

_**“Jimmy! Jimmy!”** _

_**His eyes were wide and unmoving.** _

_**“Jimmy! Answer me! Jimmy!”** _

You felt yourself being softly shaken awake.

“{Y/N}? Babe? Wake up.”

Your eyes shot open. Your heart was pounding against your chest.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright darlin’. I’m right here,” Jimmy whispered softly.

“Jimmy?” your voice cracked.

“It’s alright, I’m here,” he said softly, pulling you gently closer to him.

Feeling his body against yours was enough for you to break down in tears.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” he continued to whisper.

“I… Y-you…,” you hiccuped through your tears.  **“I had a dream that you died….”**

“It’s okay, it was only a nightmare. I’m right here. See?” said Jimmy, resting your hand on his chest. “See? It’s still going. I’m still here.”

You kept your hand on his chest, reassuring yourself that he was really okay and that he was still laying next to you. You started to calm as he lightly ran his hand up and down your arm.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m never gonna leave you… Or our kid. I love you {Y/N}. I swear nothing is ever gonna happen to me,” he promised softly as you calmed.

Jimmy kept you in his arms, letting you cling to him as you slowly fell back to sleep. He stayed awake the rest of the night to make sure you didn’t have any more nightmares.


End file.
